ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Chibu
, also known as "Alien Chibull" appeared in the TV series Ultraseven. He appears in episode 9. Subtitle: History Ultraseven One night on a routine patrol, Dan and Furuhashi witnessed a girl on the street. She asked either one of them is Dan Moroboshi. As she gave “Dan” handshake, she released an electric shock and ran away. It was fortunate that Furuhashi tried to be pretend of Dan. At the base, the whole Ultra Garrison wondered why did the girl after Dan. They tracked her ad realized she is an android. With Furuhashi injured, Dan and Soga were sent to captured her. While stopped at a park, Dan realized that they were playing police and the thief and each of them wore a similar badge to the android girl. He asked where did they got all of these as the children guide the two Ultra Garrison to an old man that sold them the toys. The toy seller retreated to an old house as Dan and Soga tracked him. They asked a lady for how long did the old man lived in this area as she replied it had been a year. The captain contact Dan and revealed the experiment results from the android’s badge: it was made from an extraterrestrial metal and that she might be dangerous. The old man call forth Zero One, the android girl and ordered her to take down Dan Moroboshi. Later at night, she lured Dan and his Ultra Garrison fellow to Point M/a toy shop. Both of them approached the old man and his android where he revealed that their objective is to control the children via his toys starting at midnight. Later, they were attacked by the toy disguised-security system. Dan became Ultraseven after his teammate was knocked out by the toy tanks. He chased them to the top of the building. Ultraseven fired the Emerium beam at Android Zero, disabling her. As a last resort, the old man transformed into his true form, Alien Chibu. After a short fight, Ultraseven successfully killed him. Trivia *Human form: Kenjiro Uemura *Alien Chibu is based on a brain and a squid. *Alien Chibu's roar was later used for Varricane and Daidarahoshi. *Although not physically seen, Alien Chibu is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Ultraman Ginga S Alien Chibu is set to appear in this new series, as an Alien Chibu named and is possibly the main antagonist. He is also revealed to be a "Lived" Spark Doll from an unknown source. His main base was a spaceship located orbiting the moon and wears an exosuit named that enable him in his works. Two years after Ultraman Ginga fought against Dark Lugiel and during the reappearance of Spark Dolls, Exceller sent Android One Zero to steal Victorium stones from the underground Victorian civilization so that he can revive Dark Lugiel. At the same time, he also seek the help of Bolst, an Alien Guts and Hiyori, a renegade Victorian even witnessing Yapool while letting him on his own to follow his desires to destroy Ultramen. At episode six, of the series, he discovered that the Victorium on Shepardon was 10x stronger than any other Victorium and planned to steal it. Near the final of the series' first half, he sent Bolst to MonsLive with Gan Q and stole Shepardon's energy and One Zero to destroy the UPG Live Base. Bolst eventually succeeded in his mission though at the cost of him reverted back to Spark Doll but One Zero failed, not only deactivated but also having her bomb disarmed. Nonetheless, he MonsLive on his own with the Spark Dolls of Fire Golza, Melba, Reigubas, Gan Q and Super C.O.V to become the monstrous Five King. As Five King, he defeated both Ultraman Victory and Ultraman Ginga with ease, killing both Ultras in the process. After that, he retreated. One Zero apologized to Exceller and the alien never minded of her failure. Instead, he ordered One Zero to initiate self destruct and him turned into Five King again and rampaged at the city. Hikaru left Shou to battle One Zero, while he borrowed three Spark Dolls, EX Red King, Eleking and King Joe Custom to battle Five King but to no avail. With the UPG members finally put their plan to motion, the two Ultras revived and managing Shou and Hikaru to transform. Arriving at Five King, Victory distracted the chimera monster for Ginga to get close to destroy his Victoriums, reducing Five King's power. Victory goes on the same plan (used Sadola's Sadola Scissors and EX Red King Knuckle to counter Reigubas's pincer and Victory Especially to counter Super C.O.V's attacks) while Hikaru/Ginga Strium destroy Five King's parts one by one via Ultraman's Specium Ray, Zoffy's M87 Ray, Ultraseven's Emerium Ray, Ultraman Jack's Ultra Shot and Ultraman Ace's Metallium Ray with Victory's Victorium Shoot. He put an end to Five King by using Ultraman Taro's Storium Ray as the monster exploded. Despite this, Exceller survived, swearing revenge as his master's awakening is nearing success. Trivia *Voice actor: Takuya Eguchi *Exceller's appearance was played via CGI mostly and puppetry in a close-up look. *His name, Exceller is a French word for Excel. *Like Alien Valky in Ultraman Ginga, Exceller also tends to use English phrases in his speech. *In his free time, Exceller would play chess without having an opponent. The chessboard that he used to play with also being used to plan his schemes. *His exosuit, the Chibu Loader Strong was based on three Alien Chibus that became players/participants in Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier. *Alien Chibu Exceller in possession on multitude of Spark Dolls is a reference of his incarnation in the Ultraseven whom disguised his weapons under harmless-looking toys. *It was unknown how did he remembered Yapool since it was his first appearance in the series. *Though usually speaks, but Exceller's Alien Chibu roar can be heard in most of his presence. Data - Exceller= Alien Chibu Exceller Stats *Height: 2 m (Normal), 2.4 m (Suit) *Weight: 450 kg (Normal), 5 t (Suit) *Origin: Unknown Powers and Weapons *Levitation: Like normal Alien Chibu, Exceller can levitate himself to move. He also used this to grab an object without the need of his own tentacles. *Chibu Loader Strong: Alien Chibu Exceller possessed an Exosuit named Chibu Loader Strong which he used in usual works or combat instead of levitating on his own like the Seven incarnation. *Spaceship: Alien Chibu Exceller possessed a spaceship which located at the moon that becomes his hideout. **Tractor Beam: The spaceship possessed a tractor beam that can attract objects to it. Used to attract any surfaced Victorium Stones. **Warp Gate: The spaceship holds a facility that can create a warp gate to teleport the person to anywhere they desired. *Android One Zero: Exceller's servant who is an incarnation of the previous Zero One. The android acts as the alien's enforcer. *Chiburoid: Exceller's forces who are tasked to serve him in most of his schemes. *Chibu Spark: Exceller's artificial Spark Device (similar to Ginga Spark, Ginga Light Spark, Dark Spark and Dark Dummy Spark). This device allows the user to "MonsLive" Spark Doll kaiju to became one with them. This would be given to One Zero and any other of his minions for their use. *Spark Dolls: Exceller has a collection of Spark Dolls which he used for his minions. *MonsLive: Exceller can MonsLive on his own with any Spark Dolls he desired. He used it to MonsLive with Fire Golza, Melba, Reigubas, Gan Q and Super C.O.V to become the monstrous Five King. It was unknown how did he actually MonsLived but it can be presumed that either he has the ability to MonsLive on his own (as shown chanting the Chibu Sparks' names) or a modified version of Chibu Spark was implanted in his body (his second transformation into Five King was shown where he laughs while the MonsLive initiation voice heard in the backgorund). Exceller0.png|Chibu Loader Strong Alien Chibu Exceller Spaceship.png|Spaceship Alien Chibu Exceller Tractor Beam.png|Tractor Beam New 01.png|Android One Zero C tibloid.png|Chiburoid }} Toy/Figure release info Spark Doll Series * Alien Chibu Exceller (Spark Doll Series, 2014) **Release Date: August 9, 2014 **Price: 1,500 Yen ($14.26 USD) ***Shipping Price: 1,620 Yen (Tax included) ($15.40 USD) **Material: PVC, ABS **Age recommendation: 3 years and up **Set content: Alien Chibu Exceller, Chibu Loader Strong As part of the Spark Doll Series, Alien Chibu Exceller was sold as a soft-vinyl doll. Here he was sold with his Chibu Loader Strong exosuit, where his figure can be removed by flipping up his windshield and pulling out the alien figure. The suit figure had articulations on his legs and his arms and a Live Sign underneath his left leg that enable the user to use any Spark scanners for toys. If scanned, it would initiate "Ultra/Dark Live, Chibu Seijin!", and when used for Victory Lancer's Ultrans, it would initiate "UlTrans, Chibu Seijin Tail!". Exceller_set.jpg Exceller close-up.jpg Exceller set out.jpg Gallery Alien-Chibu-0.jpg|Alien Chibu Human Form Alien-Chibu-1.jpg Alien Chibu 2.jpg Alien Chibu I pic.png Chibu Manga.jpg|Alien Chibu in Manga Chibu_XLR_Suit_toy.jpg Chibu-Ginga.png|A closer look on Exceller Exceller1.png CHIBU-FIVE-KING.jpg Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Antagonists